


Холодно

by Reidzy



Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Волосы у Люциуса светлые и шелковые на ощупь. А еще никогда не сваливаются колтунами, которые потом едва расчешешь. Пахнет Люциус цитрусовыми и иногда мятой. Гарри нравятся серые глаза и почти невесомая улыбка. Нравится наблюдать за чопорностью и аристократичностью. Люциус всегда идеален.Но этого мало. И внутренне он ждет, ждет и ждет.Ждет, когда тот начнет критиковать, а улыбку сменит на ухмылку.Ждет, когда почувствует запах горечи.Ждет Северуса.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845202
Kudos: 10





	Холодно

Волосы у Люциуса светлые и шелковые на ощупь. А еще никогда не сваливаются колтунами, которые потом едва расчешешь. Пахнет Люциус цитрусовыми и иногда мятой. Гарри нравятся серые глаза и почти невесомая улыбка. Нравится наблюдать за чопорностью и аристократичностью. Люциус всегда идеален.

Но этого мало. И внутренне он ждет, ждет и ждет.

Ждет, когда тот начнет критиковать, а улыбку сменит на ухмылку.

Ждет, когда почувствует запах горечи.

_Ждет Северуса._

Ему не хватает жестких плеч, не хватает чужой холодной маски. А любви и тепла слишком много, чтобы жить спокойно.

Это как-то смешно и глупо, но Поттер просто так не может. Ему до боли нужны сухие губы и жесткие ладони, нужно показное равнодушие и внутренняя ранимость. Нужна дикая ревность, и нужны чужие недостатки. Поттеру кажется, что он вянет, затухает изнутри. Он продолжает улыбаться и кивать, как китайский болванчик, но мягкие прикосновения нежных ладоней ему не нужны.

_Ни капельки._   
_Ни разу._

Люциус чувствует, что теряет Поттера, но вряд ли может что-то сделать.  
Гарри во сне снится Северус. И просыпается он с мокрыми и опухшими глазами. А теплое тело Люциуса раздражает. Как и шелковистые волосы.

Все это — чужое. И слишком идеальное. Гарри мерзко от того, что он делает со своей жизнью. Он выцветает. Слой за слоем. Медленно. И отвратительно быстро.

Гарри становится все холоднее. А улыбка все натянутей. Он трещит по швам. Рассыпается. И ему кажется, что его не спасти.

В один из дней Поттер уходит из спальни Люциуса в другую комнату. И отдаляется, отдаляется, отдаляется… Пока однажды ему не становится все равно. Пока он просто не прилипает, врастает в кровать. Гарри кажется, что все внутри него умирает. Даже организм постоянно клонит в сон.

Люциус в отчаянии. Это видно. Но ни синяки под его глазами, ни взлохмаченные волосы, ни худоба не могут вызывать у Гарри тепла. И даже дрожащие руки, усталый вид и частые истерики. У Люциуса срывается голос, он часто рыдает, а еще из-за переживаний у него бессонница. Люциус даже не ест почти. Он только возле Гарри сидит. Держит за руку. Умоляет вернуться.

Жаль, что Поттер его даже не слышит — его занимает светлый белый пейзаж за стеклом окна.

_Зима._

Однажды Люциус исчезает из комнаты. И Поттеру невдомек, что пока он смотрит на падающие и кружащиеся снежинки, Люциус — покоцанный, измотанный и измученный — стоит у порога Северуса, подрагивающими губами умоляя: _«Прошу, спаси его, Северус»._ Он даже не знает, что Люциус дает слабину и беззвучно рыдает прямо перед Северусом.

Гарри только знает, что за окном усиливается буря, что снежинки превращаются в хлопья и становится как-то холоднее. Не спасают ни одеяла, ни заклинания.

Он мерзнет.

Но скрипит дверь, в нос ударяет запах горечи, а половицы же не издают ни звука.

Гарри сжимается в комок и чувствует себя совсем маленьким-маленьким ребенком.  
Ему больно. Где-то там. Глубоко внутри.

Северус левитирует стул и садится перед Гарри. Тот видит черную мантию. Такую привычную. Слабо улыбается и чувствует слезы. Гарри кажется, что он — океан. Замерший сверху, но полный воды, боли, отчаяния.

Он хватает чужую ладонь. Крепко, болезненно сжимает и не может себя заставить разжать пальцы.

— Северус, — голос у Гарри охрипший. Неожиданно Поттер нервно смеется. Смеется, ощущая слезы и тоску, пока его головы не касается та самая жесткая ладонь с грубой кожей. Он льнет к руке, после утыкается носом и рывком поднимается, садясь на колени к Северусу. Он обнимает его, прижимается и дышит Снейпом.

— Гарри, послушай…

— Северус, — перебивает Поттер. — Не могу. Не могу без тебя. Никак. Совсем. Не бросай меня. Не бросай. Не бросай.

Гарри повторяет все, как заведенный. Ему так безумно страшно. Ему так хочется любви Северуса.

Ему хочется вернуться в их мрачный дом, где все идеально чисто, где все разложено по полочкам. Хочется вернуться к лаборатории, где работает Северус, хочется вернуться на жесткую неудобную кровать, на которой он обнимал Северуса, целовал его и нежно ласкал. Где отдавался и брал. Где жил и был счастлив.

— Забери меня, — шепчет Поттер.

Северус держится некоторое время. Он смотрит поверх плеча Гарри и видит Люциуса. Смотрит на него и думает лишь о том, что сделает Малфою больно. Но не может себя сдержать. Снейп скучал по чертовому Гарри. Поэтому мужчина сжимает того в объятиях.

— Мальчишка, — выдыхает мужчина и слышит судорожный облегченный выдох.


End file.
